


smoke rises from a fire

by crooked



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked/pseuds/crooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time their lips touch, Remus thinks Sirius kisses like fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smoke rises from a fire

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://crooked.livejournal.com/236441.html) @ livejournal.

The first time their lips touch, Remus thinks Sirius kisses like fire. Hot, intense, scorching. It's a stupid analogy, he knows, but it's the only way he can describe it. They're fifteen and gangly, trembling hands and rapid-fire heartbeats, and Sirius has got Remus pressed back against the door of the classroom he's pulled him into. It feels too quick, and Remus barely has time to close his eyes before Sirius pulls away again, but the taste and feel of the kiss is indelibly etched into his memory.

He feels as if his entire body is about to combust, standing there and facing Sirius, breath caught in his throat. He can still feel Sirius' lips on his, softer than expected, like tongues of flames licking hotly at his mouth. Sirius' face looks almost flushed in the darkened room, but he manages a cocksure smirk anyway.

_All right, Moony?_ he asks, and Remus can only nod.

No, he's not all right. One of his best mates has just kissed him, a bloke he's never guessed to be queer. Remus isn't even entirely sure _he_ is queer. His heart is about to burst out of his chest from racing, and his lips still tingle with the aftershocks of it all. And Sirius is barely a breath away, eyes the colour of smoke boring into Remus', fingers somehow having found their way around Remus' wrist, curled just gently. He licks his lips and looks as if he wants to kiss Remus again.

Then he does, and maybe Remus is all right after all.


End file.
